Prop 8
by Maelstrom-Pulse
Summary: For SuperNovaDobe's "Prop 8 - A project". Drabbles concerning homosexuality and the issue of gay marriage ang gay rights in general. Mutliple pairings, but mostly SasuNaruSasu. Yaoi, Yuri, Het
1. Chapter 1

This is a series of a bunch of drabbles written for a part of a project that SuperNovaDobe (also known as KoiCosplays Naru and demonicgaara on YouTube) has initiated recently. She has a journal about it on her DA (link is in my profile) and I really wanted to contribute to it. These drabbles are all concerning Prop 8 and the issues of gay marriage and gay rights in general. I can't say all of them will be sun shine and rainbows (how can it be?) but it is meant to be supportive of all the people that have been affected by the passing of Prop 8. It is also to show what the people who voted Yes on Prop 8 have done to other human beings and what they are supporting.

This will be mostly SasuNaruSasu but there will be a few drabbles with different characters in which all of them will be gay or lesbian. I will keep updating till gay marriage is legal. I can't promise that I'll update regularly, but I will as much as I can while working on my other stories as well. This is a way to fight Prop 8 and support to all the people affected by it, and I encourage anyone and everyone to join in this project.

Master of the Rebels along with Centaurgurl08 and ToLoveMyOtherSelf also have something up for this same project. If you haven't already, you should go check them out along with their other works.

Okay, I'm done advertising now. XD

--Give'em Hell


	2. I Promise

1st one of the series! :D I hope you enjoy.

**Warning: Unbeta'd (I need a beta. I'd rather not kill you people with my grammer issues... T_T** )

* * *

**I Promise**

Sasuke groaned, slumping down into his seat as he turned his car off in his drive way. Work had been so tiresome, with people either being insanely happy and proud or devastated and in a bad mood. He was one of the people that were in a bad mood, and the stupid bigots that were happy he felt like firing, just because they pissed him off. There had been a few people that had taken off work today, like his secretary Sakura. She had taken the day off to be with her upset lover, not to say that Sakura wasn't upset herself, and Sasuke couldn't deny her the request to not come to work. He didn't even want to go himself in the first place, but he had to since he was the CEO of the company.

But none of that mattered now. He was home, away from the stresses of work and the public in general. All he wanted to do was eat, take a bath, and relax with his extrovert lover. So with a sigh, he pulled his keys out of the ignition and made his way into his home. His stomach grumbled loudly and he wondered if fian—boyfriend—had made any dinner yet.

He opened the door to his house, slipping in quietly like he always did just in case his idiot was asleep. Hanging up his coat and tossing his keys into their key basket on the counter, he moved towards the living room. His ears picked up the distinctive sound of shuffling and grumbling from the living room and he wondered with anticipation what the blond moron was up to now.

"Moron, what--" he cut himself off as he looked into the living room, annoyance making its self known on his face.

Their living room was a mess! Papers were littering the floor so much that you couldn't even see their carpet; pieces of thin boards of wood were stacked messily in the west side of their living room by the fireplace and not far from it was a pile of signs? It was hard for Sasuke to tell, but he was too focused on the rest of the living room to actually care.

There were markers and map pencil on every surface even the floor. Wadded up pieces of paper, poster board, glue, tape, nails, a hammer, paint, spray paint, finger paint, sharpies, a nail gun, staples, a stapler, a glue gun, masking tape, duck tape, scissors, pieces of card board boxes, glitter, and orange clothing were everywhere. In the middle of it all was a sun-kissed blue eyed blond, his back to the entrance into the living room clad in only a black tank top and his bright orange boxers. He was muttering to himself quiet loudly, arms moving around quickly as he worked on something in front of him on the coffee table. Muffled music was coming from the blond and Sasuke knew that the idiot had his iPod up to loud again.

Now Sasuke was a neat person. He liked to have his home clean to an extent. He still was a male and didn't care to have his house spotless, but he would at least like to see what color his carpet was.

"Naruto, you idiot, what the hell are you doing? What's with this mess?" he growled, storming through the living room and not really caring if he stepped on anything on his way. It wasn't like he could avoid stepping on anything. He'd have to become a kangaroo to be able to just jump to the one spot that had nothing there, which would be right next to one of Naruto's knees.

When Naruto didn't respond, Sasuke growled aloud again and tugged one of the blond's headphones out of his ear. He smacked him on the back of the head, not having to wait long for a responce. Naruto sputtered in surprise, looking up with shocked and angry eyes at his boyfriend.

"What the hell was that for bastard?" Naruto yelled, rubbing the back of his abused head. Sasuke scowled, gesturing around him with annoyance.

"What are you doing, idiot?" he snapped, jaw tight as he watched his slow fian—boyfriend process what he had just said.

Naruto's face lit up, "Making protest signs!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around wildly and nearly hitting Sasuke in the chest with the scissors he had. Sasuke blinked at his idiots words, forgetting for the moment the warning he was going to give Naruto about playing with scissors.

"Protest signs?" he mumbled, eyeing his fian—boyfriend with confusion. Naruto's face fell for only a second, before the sun-kissed man jumped up to his feet and started waving his arms again all the while yelling loudly. Naruto was never one to be quiet.

"Yeah, you know, for the protest against Prop 8! Don't tell me you forgot? How could you forget that bastard? Something so important—We need to fight this all we can and this is a way we can start by making protest signs for everyone and going to the protest! We're going to go to every single one and I'm going to wear at least three rainbows every single day and so are you, and we'll stop holding back on showing affection in public and I'm going to be even more gay and you should too! Sakura said she and Hinata are going to do it all too and so did Kiba and Shino and I even talked to your brother today and he said he and Kisame will do it too! Isn't that great? And then, we're going too—mphm!"

Sasuke slapped his hand over his fian—boyfriends mouth, scowling even heavier at him.

"Naruto, shut up and calm down. You're talking way to fast." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ease back a headache coming on. Naruto stopped talking, blinking at the man in front of him, the excitement still dancing in his eyes. Sasuke looked up at him, eyeing him wearily before looking around them once more.

"Naru, you refused to get up this morning when I told you too, saying you didn't want to go to work at all. You were so tired and… upset this morning. Now how the hell did this all happen?" he asked, removing his hand from the other mans mouth, knowing that he was thinking about licking it. He could see the thought passing through the morons face.

"Of course I was upset!" Naruto remarked, crossing his arms over his muscled chest and tucking the scissors under his arms to keep from stabbing himself, "How could I not? Those total bastards passed that stupid, unconstitutional Prop 8 and stole my rights—our rights—from us! I was sad at first but now that's all gone. Now I'm pissed off and I'll be damned if I'm just going to sit around here and do nothing why they bask in their one little glory of one victory. You don't mess with Uzumaki Naruto! I'll defeat them all and their damned Prop 8." The blond pushed his chest out proudly, a wide grin spreading across his scared face.

Sasuke blinked at him not at all baffled at Naruto quick mood change. Just that morning he had been laying around all depressed and refused to do anything. Now he was active, alive, making a lot of mess and he was acting like the hyperactive idiot Sasuke had always known. It wasn't a surprised that the blond got mad over Prop 8 and suddenly decided he was going to do all he could to "defeat them and their Prop 8". It was exactly a Naruto thing to do. To stand up proudly for what he believed in and defend it with all he had. To never stay down long and to always stand strong on his two feet. It was something Sasuke loved about the idiot and that he admired about him. But Sasuke couldn't help but feel uneasy and doubtful about it this time.

He shook his head, sighing deeply, "Naruto--" it was his turn to get his mouth covered.

"No." Naruto's husky voice rumbled and Sasuke blinked at him. Determined, dead serious blue eyes were staring at him and the grin that had been on Naruto's face before was gone, "Don't speak to me in that tone and tell me that it's hopeless and worthless. It's not. It's far from it," Blue eyes narrowed, "Is our relationship, the one that we fought for so long to have worthless, Sasuke?"

Onyx eyes widened. Sasuke barked out a no, it being muffled by Naruto's had which he had yet to remove.

Naruto's lips tightened, his jaw going stiff, "Then this, what I want to do, us fighting this proposition, is not worthless. They've taken away our rights, strip us from them, fed others lies about us—about the gay community! Are you going to lie around and let them get away with this?" the blonds tone had a hint of desperateness in it and Sasuke's eyes started to soften, "Sasuke, they've taken away what would have been one of the happiest days of my life. They ripped it from us; they say our relationship means nothing compared to any normal relationship. That we don't deserve each other's hand in marriage. That we don't deserve each other like others do."

Naruto glanced to the side for a minute, gathering his thoughts more and Sasuke just watched him, not bothering to make him remove his hand, "It was suppose to be tomorrow, Sasuke." Naruto whispered, sighing shakily, "I was going to join hands with you tomorrow, but they took that from me."

Blue eyes snapped back up to meet dark brown ones. Sasuke's eyes widened at the intensity of the determination in those pools of blue. He had never seen such intense determination on his fian--boyfriend's face before, the only time close to it was when Naruto chased him off to college, refusing to let Sasuke break it off with him. When Naruto was more then determined to keep them together and refused to let him go.

"They might have won the battle, but the war has just begun and I will win it. I swear, we will win it. It's unjust and all things unjust must be fixed!" Naruto growled, his body shaking. His hand slid off Sasuke's mouth, instead moving to cup the older man's cheek. He stared at Sasuke for a minute before smiling lightly.

"I made you a promise, Sasuke," he whispered, moving in closer to his lover, "I promised you that I would marry you, take your hand in marriage and we would adopt children and grow old together and be one big happy family. I promised, Sasuke. I promised and--"

"You never go back on your word," Sasuke finished for him. Naruto nodded and raised his other hand, dropping the scissors, to cup the other side of Sasuke's face. Sasuke grabbed his tan wrist, pulling the blond closer to him, all the while closing his eyes.

Naruto never did go back on his word. He promised that he would play with Sasuke every day at their favorite play ground as kids and he did. He promised his teacher, Iruka, that he would pass Junior high, and he did. He promised Sasuke that they would be friends even after they graduated from college, and they did. He promised Sasuke that he would never give up on him and that he would make Sasuke his and he did. He promised to get engaged to Sasuke and live with him and he did. He promised so many things and never once did he go back on it. He always fulfilled his promised to the very end.

"I promise, I promise, I promise." The blond muttered, his forehead pressed to Sasuke's, "I promise that we will overcome this. I promise that we will get married. I promise that I will never give up. I promised to love you for eternity, and there isn't a person one who can break any of those promises." Eyes connected again and Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Naruto…" he whispered but was unable to continue as chapped lips covered his own. Naruto kissed him as if sealing all the promises. He was letting Sasuke know that he would never go back on his word. That he would be in his grave before that ever happened. And when they pulled apart, Sasuke ran his hands up Naruto's arms to his shoulders and held on there, his grip firm but not tight.

"You do know that this isn't going to be over soon?" he asked softly, "That you aren't going to get your way in a matter of days and you aren't going to change everyone's mind with just a few words."

"Of course I do." Naruto blurted and Sasuke shushed him, not liking being interrupted. The blond continued anyway, "But it's isn't worthless! Fighting for it isn't worthless." He exclaimed.

"I never said it was."

Naruto blinked, frowning, "Then what are you getting at?"

Pale hands found purchase on the younger mans covered waist. He squeezed the waist in his grip in a almost reassuring manner as he spoke.

"It's going to be hard, Naruto. None of this is going to be fixed so soon. We aren't going to win this within a few months either. We'll have a tough road ahead of us and we'll have to fight down it all the way. There is no easy way out," Sasuke leveled him with an even stare, trying to get what he was saying through the blond thick skull, "You can't changed everyone."

"But I can try, right?" There was his stubbornness again and Sasuke had to fight the urge to either hug the moron or hit him upside the head, "I know what comes with this, I do! And I'm ready for it, I know I am. I was ready for it the moment I decided to beat you into going out with me ten years ago."

Sasuke stared at him for the longest time. Just stared, searching the other man's face with a blank look. His grip was still strong on his fian--boyfriends waist and he hadn't made him let go of his face yet, so that was a good sign, right? Then, after what seemed like hours, the older of the two sighed, looking away and off to the side. Sasuke pulled away from him, taking Naruto's wrist and removing his hands from his face. He moved away from the younger man and off towards the fireplace, silent the whole time.

Naruto didn't move, feeling hurt and upset. Sasuke wasn't going to fight with him? He thought it was stupid, didn't he? A waste of time… It angered Naruto and he was about to turn around and scream and attack and punch and beat the living crap of the bastard but said bastards silky voice cut him off.

"Love is love? Seriously, idiot, you couldn't come up with something a little more creative?" Sasuke huffed. Naruto turned quickly, blinking as he watched Sasuke go through all the signs he had made, "You should try 'Gays deserve the same right to be miserable as everyone else' because that is most certainly true," he looked at his boyfriend--no. He looked at his fiance, a small smile on his face, "Are you just going to stand there like a moron, or are you going to get your retarded butt over here and help me? The protest is tomorrow, Naru, we need to get these done if we are going to go."

A wide grin slowly spread across Naruto's face, his heart jumping in his chest at his fiance's smile. He was actually going to help. Naruto couldn't describe how happy he was.

"Yeah, I'm coming bastard."

-Owari-


End file.
